


Curse

by hanabi5



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: (???), Angst, Blood, Body Dysphoria, First Period, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Menstruation, Puberty, Trans Ciel Phantomhive, Trans Male Character, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabi5/pseuds/hanabi5
Summary: TRIGGER WARNINGS! PLEASE READ THE TAGS!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Curse

**Author's Note:**

> **TRIGGER WARNINGS! PLEASE READ THE TAGS!**

“Sebastian, prepare the bath.”

“Will do, my Lord." Sebastian said, bowing and withdrawing himself from the room.

Ciel sighed. He had just arrived from a quick travel with Sebastian, a pretty tiring one, to be honest. He had been in that grumpy mood all day long, more than he usually was. And a sharp pain on his abdomen had started to grow more noticeable than when it started, probably half an hour ago, not doing exactly helping his already dark mood to enlighten.

“The bath is ready, young master.” Sebastian interrupted his thoughts.

Ciel let his butler guide him to his luxurious restroom, seeing the tub full and waiting for him. Oh, he needed a hot bath so bad... His muscles felt tense. He felt entirely tense for no specific reason, actually.

Sebastian silently removed his Lord’s blazer, followed by the rest of his clothes. Ciel felt the demon’s hands carefully unbuttoning his silk shirt, and the boy sighed.

“You do not look very well, my lord. Is something the matter?”

“Nothing at all. I’m simply tired.” Ciel lied.

The Earl didn’t feel like explaining to his butler why he felt like totally crap. It was not like he would actually care, anyway. Sure, he would take of him, that was his obligation, after all. But Ciel would be fine like that.

“I suggest you go straight to bed, young master.” He said, removing the boy’s pants. “Today was indeed a tiring day, and-“

Sebastian suddenly stopped talking. “How rare for him to interrupt himself”, Ciel thought. “What could possibly have taken his attention?”

He looked down to face his butler, but something else caught his attention. Something dark, something red, something gruesome.

_His undergarment was all bloody between his legs._

Obviously, his first thoughts were that he was dying. He had verbalized those thoughts without noticing, apparently, since Sebastian started to calmly explain to him that he was in no danger of death:

“Calm down, my Lord. You are certainly not dying.” He informed the boy, removing the stained clothes as he watched the boy in front of him almost tear up. “This is a normal process of the kind of... _human body_ you possess.” The demon smirked.

_Bastard._

Ciel felt dizzy. No, this couldn’t be. It had to be some kind of mistake. There was no way his body judged he was ready to... what, be a _mother?_

But everything started to make sense. The pain, the grumpiness, the past discomfort on his chest...

“I believe you do understand what is happening to you right now?” Sebastian teased, interrupting his thoughts. _Damn him._

“Yes.” Ciel blurted out. “Yes, I do. And to be honest, I would rather be dying right now.”

Why was this happening to him? Why did his body hate him _so much_? Wasn’t it enough to have been born on that disgusting body of his?

Apparently, it wasn’t. His hand made its way to his abdomen, his womb aching mercilessly and making him let out a small groan.

“Now, don’t say such a thing, my lord. You knew this would have to happen someday, right? It means you are growing perfectly healthy.”

“I know that! You don’t have to teach me anything. I just wasn’t expecting it to be so soon.” 

The demon studied the Earl’s expressions. Annoyed? Sad? Angry? Yeah, something between that. Ciel seemed actually somehow pale. It _must_ be difficult him, after all. For someone who freaked out with the minimum sign of breast development, this would probably be _terrifying._

“Thirteen years old is a perfectly healthy age to start your menstrual cycle-“

“Sebastian, **shut up already!”** Ciel shouted suddenly. “I don’t want to hear a single word about it anymore, you understand me?” His voice shook with pure range.

Sebastian immediately bowed in an mechanic apologize, used to his sudden bursts of anger. “Yes, my lord.”

“Good. Now clean me up already. I feel... dirty.”

“Certainly.”

He felt _filthy._

And there was nothing he could do about it. No matter how much he wished, not even Sebastian could change the way his body was made.

Of all the curses he carried within him, that was certainly the biggest one.


End file.
